The Mice that Saved Christmas
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Mickey and Minnie are enjoying their time together. But what happens when they are asked to fill in for Santa Claus and deliver the presents? What is in store for the young mice? Christmas fun, of course.


Disclaimer: I don't anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever. And I don't own anything affiliated with the "For Dummies" books. And I don't own anything related to any Christmas songs whatsoever.

Author's note: Hello and welcome to my 31st fanfiction (29 Disney stories and 2 Kingdom Hearts stories). This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my thought of ages. I was eating dinner one night and got a random idea for something that you will read later in this story. I instantly loved the idea and began building onto it, and I was able to come up with this. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism. Oh, and don't worry, I aim to finish "Three Hearts, One Love", so don't fret. :) This is my Christmas gift to all MickeyxMinnie fans out there. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! :D I hope you enjoy this little Christmas tale, or should I say Christmas tail since this about Mickey and Minnie. ;)

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

THE MICE THAT SAVED CHRISTMAS

It was December 24th, Christmas Eve. Snowflakes fluttered down to the earth onto the blanket of glittery, freshly-fallen snow. A cold chill was in the air, but it was bearable if you were bundled up warm. Two particular people were enjoying this day.

Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse were happily singing Christmas songs together as they decorated the Christmas tree together in the center of the clubhouse. The young mice had decorated the inside of the clubhouse beautifully; glittery gold tinsel hung from the top of the fireplace where stockings also hung. The gold tinsel was strung atop the door and the room smelled of the Christmas cookies baking in the oven. They could have asked the Handy Helper for help, but they wanted to do it themselves.

Mickey and Minnie sang merrily as they decorated the tree together, stringing tinsel around it and hanging ornaments. Working together, and having fun, it didn't take them long to finish. After hanging a few remaining ornaments from the branches, the mice stepped back to examine their work.

"Wow..." both said in unison, admiring the beautiful tree, each slipping one arm around one another's waist.

"It looks beautiful, Mickey," Minnie said in awe, hugging her boyfriend close to her.

"It sure does." He looked down at the little mouse girl. "But not as beautiful as you." Minnie looked up to him, her heart fluttering and her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, and leaned up to graze her lips softly over his, moving her free hand up to his chest. After a few seconds, they pulled away and shared a smile. Then they turned back to the tree as Minnie snuggled against Mickey, nuzzling her head against his chest.

"Just one more thing..." Both glanced up to the top of the tree where nothing sat.

"The star," both said, looking at each other. Mickey pulled away and stepped over to the few storage boxes that had contained the tree and decorations. He pulled out the box the star was in and pulled it out of the box. Turning back around, he walked up to her and offered her the star.

"I'll give ya a boost," he said, his smile both warm and a bit playful. She smiled and gently took the star from him, then he gently placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up, making her squeak and giggle cutely. Mickey lifted Minnie up to the top of the tree, her little body and lightweight no problem for him, and she placed the star on the top of the tree and connected it to the power cord. Then he gently set her back down on the floor as both smiled at one another.

"Thanks," she smiled softly.

"You're welcome," he smiled back, and both nuzzled noses. Then they turned and gazed at the tree as they hugged one another close.

"Now the tree is finished."

"Now it's complete." She looked up to him with a loving smile, her arms still around his waist.

"Just like us."

"I was thinking the same thing." Both chuckled softly, then shared a gentle kiss. Pulling away, they held one another as they gazed into each other's deep brown eyes. It was only when they smelled the cookies that they remembered them. Minnie giggled.

"You smell even better than the cookies." Mickey chuckled.

"Guess it's my cologne."

"Nope. You always smell this sweet." She leaned up and pecked his lips.

"You smell sweeter than the cookies, too. You always do." She blushed. He pecked her lips and she happily returned it. Then she pulled away and took his hand.

"Come on, let's get the cookies out of the oven."

"I'll get the kitchen."

"I'll help!"

Mickey and Minnie walked over to the switch and pulled it down together, making the floor with the fireplace rotate to the kitchen. The young, mouse couple walked over to the kitchen and Minnie slipped on a couple of oven mits as Mickey opened the door. Both smelled the delicious aroma of the freshly-baked cookies. Mickey held the door open while Minnie pulled out the two trays and placed them on the stove top.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No biggie," he replied nonchalantly. Minnie slipped off the oven mits as Mickey leaned closer to sniff of the treats. "Mmm... Those sure do smell good." Minnie sniffed of them too.

"Mmm... They sure do. I can't wait till tomorrow when we can eat them." She giggled.

"We could, ya know, try one little cookie, couldn't we?" Mickey asked with his boyish grin. Minnie couldn't help it, she thought he looked and sounded so cute.

"Mickey, you know these are for the Christmas party tomorrow."

"Yeah, but one or two little cookies will be okay."

"Uh-uh, buster," she grinned firmly, poking his chest with her index finger. "These cookies are for us and our friends tomorrow."

"Aw, zippity-do-da..." he grumbled, making her giggle.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Why do you think we made so many cookies? Some of these we leave out for Santa." Then a sly smile graced her lips. "And you know how we always have one cookie each on Christmas Eve..." Mickey grinned, matching hers. The little, girl mouse picked up two cookies from the tray with slightly less cookies than the other tray and offered her beau one. "These cookies," she pointed to the one with the most cookies," are for tomorrow. But these, "she pointed to the other tray, "are for Santa and for us." Mickey chuckled as he took the cookie she offered him.

"I love the way you think."

"Thank you," Minnie giggled. Mickey leaned close and kissed her cheek, making her chuckle softly. They shared a smile and each took a bite of their cookie.

"Mmm..." both hummed as they tasted the freshly-baked sweets.

"Nothing like Christmas cookies fresh outta the oven," Mickey said.

"You said it," Minnie agreed. "Nothing like sharing freshly-baked Christmas cookies," she added with a cute smile, and leaned up to nuzzle her nose to his.

"I agree," he said, and both chuckled.

After finishing their Christmas cookies together, Mickey and Minnie got to work placing the cookies into a container and placing them in the fridge for the next day. Of course, they left out a few for them each to snack on. After finishing up, the mice began making some hot choco together, and both had alot of fun making it together. Once they each filled their mugs with hot chocolate, they stepped back over to the switch.

"I'll hold our snack if you'll get the switch," Minnie told him sweetly.

"You got it, toots," Mickey replied, and handed her the plate and his mug. She held onto them as he pulled the lever, and the kitchen rotated back around to the fireplace. The young mice then snuggled up together in the recliner in front of the cozy fire, the plate of cookies they were sharing and their cups of choco on a little table by the chair.

It was a romantic and serene setting. The cozy warmth from the fire and the gentle crackling of the logs burning filled the room. The fire's glow danced amongst the ornaments dangling from the little, green pine tree the mice had worked on together. Outside the clubhouse, snow flurries gently danced down to the snow-covered earth, mixing with the rest of the snow and creating a beautiful blanket of white. It was evening. Not too late, still a little early. Mickey and Minnie sat together, Minnie snuggled happily against Mickey, enjoying his warmth and just being with him, feeling his love for her surround her like the warmth from the fire. They shared the cookies they had made together and sipped their hot choco.

As Mickey took a sip, Minnie watched him with a smile, and giggled when he pulled his mug away from his lips, revealing his choco mustache. She leaned up and softly swept her tongue over his lips, licking away the choco.

"You taste very sweet; chocolaty," she smiled cutely.

"I bet you taste sweeter," he said, smiling.

"I seriously doubt it," she chuckled. "Nothing tastes as sweet as you," she smiled sweetly.

"Take a sip." Holding her mug in both hands, she lifted it to her lips and took a sip. Pulling it away, he chuckled at her now chocolate lips. He leaned down and licked her lips, licking away the choco, and sending a delightful shiver up her spine. "Yep. You do taste sweeter," he grinned when he pulled away.

"I still say you taste sweeter," she said, leaning closer.

"And I still say you do," he said, also closing the distance. Their lips met in a chocolaty kiss, the mouse girl sighing softly into her partner's mouth as both happily indulged in it. After about five seconds, both broke the kiss and pulled away, meeting each other's smile and eyes. Minnie reached for one of the cookies on the plate and held it up to her companion.

"Cookie?"

"Don't mind if I do." She held the cookie while he took a bite, then she smiled and chuckled softly as she placed the other half in her mouth, both smiling as they chewed. Then he picked up a cookie and offered it to her. "Want a bite?"

"Sure. Thanks." She took a bite of the cookie and smiled at him as she chewed it, watching him place the other half in his mouth. They shared a smile as they chewed. Then both took a sip of their choco. Mickey picked out one of the marshmallows and offered it to her.

"Marshmallow?"

"Mm, yummy! Thank you." She opened her moth as he placed it on her tongue and she smiled as she chewed it, then swallowed it, giving a cute, soft squeak as she did so. Then she reached into her own mug and pulled out a marshmallow, holding it up to him.

"Thanks." He opened his mouth and she placed it on his tongue and both smiled as he chewed it, then swallowed it. Then Minnie smiled brightly.

"You know what? We need..." She placed her mug on the little table and got up from the chair and stepped over to the little bookshelf and started looking through the books. She found the book she was looking for and turned to him. "...a Christmas story." She trotted back over to the chair and plopped down in it, snuggling up to him again. She held up the book - it was their favorite; _The Night Before Christmas_. "Will you read it to me?" she asked sweetly and hopefully. Mickey smiled and took the book.

"Of course I will." Minnie snuggled against her beau happily and contently, excited for him to read their favorite Christmas story to her. Mickey opened the book as he and his best gal settled into the recliner, resting one arm around her and gently stroking her head with his hand. She rested with her cheek against his chest, her body pressed snugly to his and one hand on his chest. It was perfect. And when he began to read, it made it all the more perfect. "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring..." Both mice chuckled.

"...not even us," they said together, smiling at one another.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in the hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. And momma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn, there arose such a clatter..." Just then, the mice heard jingle bells. Their eyes perked and twitched as they listened to them. Then they heard something land on the roof of the clubhouse. The mice looked at each other, their eyes now wide with wonder and curiosity.

"What the...? Santa?" they pondered in unison in confusion. They knew it was way too early for him to start his Christmas run. A stray reindeer, maybe?

"Ho ho ho!" they heard a voice say, but it wasn't Santa's voice. It was Mrs. Claus! The mice smiled excitedly.

"It's Mrs. Claus!" they said together. Just then, the up-slide extended down to the floor and Mrs. Claus slid down it into the clubhouse. "Hello, Mrs. Claus!" the mice cheerfully greeted together, getting out of their chair.

"Hello, kids!" Mrs. Claus cheerfully greeted back. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" the young mice said.

"What brings you to the clubhouse? Anything we can do for ya?" Mickey asked.

"Thanks, kids. We are in a bit of a fix. I was wondering if you could help us," Mrs. Claus replied.

"Sure!" Mickey answered.

"Of course!" Minnie answered. Both replied in unison.

"Santa sprained his ankle at the reindeer games and he can't get up and down chimneys. He can't deliver the presents," Mrs. Claus explained sadly.

"Oh, no!" Minnie said.

"What can we do?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. How can we help?" Minnie asked.

"Mickey and Donald helped Santa out that time he was stranded on Mistletoe Mountain with a broken harness. We were hoping you could do his run for him and deliver the presents," Mrs. Claus explained. Mickey and Minnie were stunned.

"Us? Do Santa's run for him?" Mickey asked in disbelief.

"You want _us _to deliver the presents?" Minnie asked, also in disbelief.

"I'd do it myself, but I have to stay behind and take care of Santa."

"Right. I can understand that," Minnie said. "If Mickey had a sprained ankle, I'd be staying and taking care of him. I wouldn't be going anywhere," she said, wrapping her arm around Mickey's as she gave him a warm smile, which he returned.

"So will you kids help us?" Mrs. Claus asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Mickey and Minnie answered excitedly.

"You can count on us, Mrs Claus!" Mickey said, giving a salute.

"We won't let you down!" Minnie added, giving a salute with her free hand.

"Oh, thank you kids! We knew you could help us! Now, we haven't much time to prepare you two for your trip, so we need to leave now." The mice nodded and followed Mrs. Claus as she sat on the up-slide and slid up back to the top of the clubhouse. Minnie sat down on the slide as Mickey sat in front of her, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist, then they slid up the up-slide together. On the roof of the clubhouse, the mice saw Mrs. Claus and two reindeer. Mrs. Claus climbed atop one of the reindeer. "You ready to go?"

"Ready!" the mice replied. The reindeer knelt down as Mickey helped Minnie climb on first. Then Minnie grabbed Mickey's hand and helped him climb up, sitting in front of her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, hanging onto him tightly.

"Uh, if ya don't mind me asking, um, why didn't you just use the front door?" Mickey asked. Mrs. Claus gave a smirk as she grabbed the reins.

"Because the other way was more fun." She snapped the reins and the reindeer lifted off the roof of the clubhouse and began flying away. The mice chuckled.

"That sounds like somethin' you'd do," Mickey grinned back over his shoulder at his girlfriend.

"Yup. I would've done the same thing," Minnie chuckled, hugging the male mouse. Mickey snapped the reins and the reindeer lifted off the clubhouse roof.

"Whoa!" the mice said in awe as they began flying, amazed and excited as both began to laugh.

"Hold on tight, Minnie," Mickey said.

"You got it," Minnie said, hugging his waist tighter. As the reindeer took off, flying through the air, the mice laughed and gazed at the sight in awe.

"Wa-hoo!" they exclaimed in unison. They followed Mrs. Claus as they flew over the land, over Mickey Park, over Mistletoe Mountain, across Star Lake, over the snow-covered forest and over the hills and valleys. Minnie held on to Mickey tightly as they flew through the sky together.

As they flew over the snow-covered landscape, the mice looked down in amazement at the beautiful sight beneath them. Soon, they could see what appeared to be a glow on the horizon over a hill.

"We're almost there!" Mrs. Claus called to the mice. As they flew over the hill, what a beautiful and joyous sight the beheld. A quaint, little Christmas village was nestled beyond the hills and valleys.

"Wooww..." Mickey and Minnie awed in wonder and amazement. Lights illuminated the village with a beautiful, alluring glow, and they could see elves bustling about, obviously getting ready for the big night. The mice pointed out different sights to each other, amazed by the little village. As they flew in closer, they couldn't contain their wonder and excitement.

"Oh, Mickey, this is so exciting!" Minnie squealed, hugging her lover close.

"I'll say! This is great!" Mickey exclaimed. As they flew over the bakery, they could smell the sweet aroma of freshly baked treats. The mice followed Mrs. Claus through the town square to a nearby runway and stable.

"Prepare to land!" Mrs. Claus called. Minne gripped Mickey tighter, bracing herself for a rough landing. "Hang on, kids!" Mrs. Claus called back to them. The mice braced themselves, Minnie hanging onto Mickey tightly, as they prepared to land. "Have you ever landed a reindeer before?" Mrs. Claus asked.

"Uh-uh. Never," Mickey hollered back.

"It's easy. The reindeer know what to do. Just don't let go of the reins." Mickey gripped the reins and Minnie gripped him as they flew in closer to the ground. Mrs. Claus flew down toward the runway and she and the reindeer landed with ease.

"Hang on, Min," Mickey said.

"Planning on it," Minnie said, not loosening her grip. Mickey, Minnie, and the reindeer flew in close to the runway and landed with ease. The mice laughed as they landed. Mickey then hopped off the reindeer and held his arms out to Minnie. She smiled and hopped off the reindeer into her boyfriend's loving arms, him catching her as she landed in his grip. "That was amazing!" the girl mouse said, smiling excitedly up to his eyes.

"It sure was. I've driven a lot of things, but never a reindeer," he said, chuckling as he finished.

"Well, I think you did great," she smiled warmly and proudly.

"Aw, shucks... It was nothin'," he said bashfully, and she giggled and leaned up to kiss his nose.

"You did great!" Mrs. Claus complimented, having dismounted the reindeer and stepped over to the mice. "Welcome to Christmas Village."

"Gosh..." Mickey said.

"Wow..." Minnie said. Both spoke in unison as they looked around. "It's so beautiful," Minnie said.

"Yeah. It looks great," Mickey said.

"Now we need to go see Santa. Follow me." Mickey and Minnie took one another's hand as they walked together behind Mrs. Claus as they were led to where Santa was. Though Mickey and Minnie had met Santa more than once, they always felt excited and had butterflies in their stomachs when they did. As the young mice were led to Santa's house, they looked around at the sights.

Elves bustled about the town, some preparing for Santa's run, and others tending to the little shops in town. There were elfs young and old walking about the festive town. It was a magical and joyous sight. The mice could feel the magic in the air.

"Oh, Mickey, isn't this is so exciting! We get to deliver the presents for Santa!" Minnie said excitedly, gripping his hand.

"It sure is, Minnie. I can't believe we get to deliver the presents for Santa. This is gonna be great!" Mickey replied, gripping her hand back.

"Here we are," Mrs. Claus announced, getting the mice attention. They stood before a red house with a white roof and Christmas lights all around. "Santa's house" was written on a big sign on one side of the door. Mrs. Claus opened the front door and the little mice followed behind her. In the living room, sitting on a green recliner in front of the fire, was Santa Claus himself.

"We have guests, dear," Mrs. Claus announced to her husband. Santa turned around and saw the little mouse couple standing beside of his wife.

"Mickey! Minnie!" Santa said in a jolly fashion.

"H-hi, Santa," Mickey said shyly.

"H-hello, Santa," Minnie said shyly also.

"They've agreed to help you," Mrs. Claus informed.

"Excellent! Thank you, both!" Santa said. He reached for a crutch he had sitting up against the chair and Mrs. Claus went over and helped him stand up, showing the cast that now covered his left foot. "I would do the run myself but as you can see, I'm not exactly in the proper condition to go down chimneys." Santa laughed, still being jolly despite his injury. Noting the concerned gazes the mice were casting at Santa, Mrs. Claus explained.

"Don't worry, it isn't serious. Just a sprained ankle. It will be better in a few days." She grinned. "He can go down countless chimneys but he slips on ice at the reindeer games."

"Guess I had one too many cookies," Santa chuckled, and the mice chuckled, too. "Thank you for helping. You kids have saved Christmas!"

"You're welcome," the mice said together.

"Now then, you two need to get ready. I think there might be something more suitable in the Elf Closet for you." Mrs. Claus reached for an intercom and spoke into it.

"Martha, could you come to Santa's house? Thanks, dearie." Mrs. Claus set the intercom back down and faced the mice. "Martha is the tailor. She makes and repairs suits and she's great at it. She can find you kids something to wear." Just then Martha, an elf with blonde hair and green eyes, walked in wearing a fancy dress.

"Ah, Martha, could you get these kids something to wear for tonight? They're going to do the run."

"Ooh, really?" Martha smiled brightly. "Well then follow me. We've got to get you two suited up!" Mickey and Minnie followed Martha out of Santa's house and down the square, to the tailor shop. Stepping inside, she ushered the mice inside. All three walked back to the back room. Martha paused and turned back to the mice with a grin. "Choose anything you like." She opened the door and flipped on a light switch. As the lights lit up the room, the mice' mouths fell agape.

It was a large room with so many outfits it would take hours to count. Martha stepped ahead of the mice and turned to them.

"Men's are on the left, women's are on the right. There are also a few dressing rooms so you can try things on." The elf then looked at Minnie, then to Mickey. "Both of you are the same size, and luckily you're both as little as elves. Which means you can find things in your size. I'll be outside in my shop when you're done." The female elf waved to the mice as she departed through the door. After gazing over the clothes, Minnie giggled.

"Daisy would totally freak out if she saw this many clothes, hee hee!" Mickey chuckled.

"Yeah. She'd turn Donald into a pack mule, heh!" Both mice laughed. "How about we not tell her about this?"

"Deal." The mice shook hands.

"Now let's get ready for the big night!"

"You got it!"

Mickey went over the guy's section and Minnie went over to the girl's section and both began going through the clothes to find something suitable for the night. They knew they'd need something warm for the colder areas, but something that would keep them cool in warmer areas. It didn't take long before each mouse found something that caught their fancy.

"Ah-ha!" Mickey said, holding up what he'd found.

"Ah-ha!" Minnie said at the same time as her boyfriend, also holding up what she'd found. They took the garments into the changing rooms with them and quickly put them on. Both stepped out at the same time, and when they saw each other they were amazed.

Mickey was dressed in a traditional Santa suit; a pair of red, velvet pants with white faux trim along the legs, a red, velvet coat with white faux around the cuffs and running down the center. He wore black boots and a black belt with a gold buckle. He also wore a Santa hat.

Minnie wore a red, velvet, long-sleeved dress that came down a little above her knees. It had white faux trim along the bottom of the skirt, neckline, and around the cuffs. She wore red boots with heels that came up to her calves, and a black belt around her waist that had a gold buckle similar to Mickey's, except the belt rested on her hips. She also wore a Santa hat that had a little red bow on the left front side.

"Gosh... You look great," each said as they stepped close to one another, making each blush.

"What do ya think?" Mickey asked, holding his arms out to his sides. Minnie giggled.

"Santa Claus never looked so good," Minnie smiled, admiring Mickey's getup. "Or cute or handsome," she added shyly, her cheeks a cute shade of pink.

"Shucks... Thanks."

"You're welcome, " she smiled sweetly. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling around once, the skirt of her dress lifting a little and twirling in the air around her.

"Like a Christmas angel," Mickey smiled. The girl's heart fluttered as she smiled at him.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, and closed the distance between them, taking his hands into hers and leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He nuzzled her nose and she happily nuzzled his back. Then they pulled away a little. "You ready to go?"

"You betcha!"

"Then come on!" Still holding hands, the mice laughed as they grabbed their other clothes and ran toward the exit. Martha was waiting in her shop as the mice entered the room.

"Great! You're all ready to go! You can keep the clothes if you like."

"Thanks!" the mice replied.

"Now we have to head back over to the hanger. You're going to need to know a few things about the sleigh and get some instructions from the big guy before you go." Martha and Mickey and Minnie headed over to the hanger, which wasn't hard to find. Santa was waiting inside the hanger when the mice arrived.

"Hey, you're ready to go. Great! Now we just need to give you some instructions before the elves load up the sleigh." Another elf, male, with raven black hair and blue eyes walked over. "This is Al. He knows the sleigh inside and out."

"So you're the two that's going to do the run, eh?" Al spoke. The mice nodded. "Follow me. There are things you need to know about your ride." The elf ushered for the mice to follow and the elf led them inside the hanger, where the sleigh and reindeer were ready to go.

"Wow..." the mice said in awe. The elf proceeded over to the sleigh and the mice followed.

"This here is the Arrowhawk 2000," Al said, pointing to the red sleigh. "This is the latest model, and we tricked this out to accommodate the modern Santa. We would have updated the outside, but Santa is a little old fashioned." Al cast a glance at at Santa.

"Please just tell them what they need to know," Santa said with a bit of a groan.

"Anyway, it may look simple on the outside, but on the inside, this baby is anything but. Now if you'll step inside..." Mickey and Minnie climbed up into the sleigh - Mickey on the left and Minnie on the right - and noticed an instrument panel mounted on the front inside the sleigh. Al began again. "We rigged this sleigh with a number of gadgets to help Santa on his run. There is a GPS, a compass, lights, a radio, CB radio, and radar." Indeed everything was there. There were a series of buttons and dials, and there was a radar screen, a compass and a GPS. "That isn't all. Press that button right there."

Mickey pressed the button Al was pointing at and a windshield sprang up on the front of the sleigh, along with a back, a white roof and doors on the sides.

"This is in case Santa doesn't want a convertible. There is also a heater, which keeps it toasty warm inside. Now press it again." Mickey pressed the button, deactivating the cabin. "The CB will allow you and the guys at the control tower to communicate. They will inform you of bad weather conditions and keep track of your overall status. You'll also need to inform them when you're getting ready to land. In the glove compartment," Al pointed to the glove compartment on the side Minnie was sitting on, "is a first aid kit, grapples which attach to your belts, allowing you to not slide off of roofs. Now there's one more thing in the glove box that could help you." Minnie opened the glove box and pulled out a book.

_Delivering Presents for Dummies_.

"That's all you need to know," Al finished. Minnie put the book back and she and Mickey hopped out of the sleigh.

"Thanks," the mice said.

"We also stored an extra harness in the glove box in case one breaks," Al mentioned. "One of the harnesses broke on Christmas Eve and Santa was stranded on a mountain called Mistletoe Mountain, and he was rescued by a mouse and a duck. They saved Christmas." Minnie pointed to Mickey, who was smiling shyly.

"This is him. He's the mouse that saved Christmas," Minnie said, smiling at Mickey proudly, wrapping her arm around his.

"Aw, gosh... It wasn't any trouble at all. We were happy to help," Mickey said cheerfully.

"Well, now you're going to be the mice that saved Christmas. We're all counting on you two." Mickey and Minnie gave a salute with their free hands.

"You can count on us!" They said in unison.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Santa said. "There is one more thing you kids need." He stepped closer to the mice and held his right hand out above their heads. "You need a little magic." Santa wiggled his fingers and sparkly, gold glitter fluttered down over the mice, who watched in wonder and amazement as their suits suddenly began to glow. After a few seconds, the glow faded. "This will allow you to get up and down chimneys simply by touching the side of your nose, and you'll be able to sneak around without alerting animals." The mice chuckled.

"Thanks," Mickey said.

"Thanks, Santa," Minnie said.

"Now you're read to begin your flight." Santa turned to some of the elves. "Get the sleigh ready boys, it's Christmas Eve! Ho ho ho!" The elves cheered as they began preparing the sleigh. Mickey and Minnie watched with excitement as the sleigh was pulled out onto the runway and brought out Santa's magic bag and placed it in the back of the sleigh. "Now when you kids get out the presents," Santa warned, "be careful not to fall into the sac. It may look small on the outside but it's big on the inside." Santa laughed. "Ho ho ho! Had an elf fall in there one time and it took an hour to find him, ho ho ho!" The mice exchanged looks, then snickered. Al approached the mice carrying a small device.

"This is your PDA - Portable Delivery Assistant. This puppy will keep track of your route, the number of houses to hit in each area, every child's name at every house, as well as what each wants."

"And you'll need my list," Santa informed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his list. He handed it to the mice. "Don't be peeking at your names now," Santa added with a wink.

"Yes, sir!" the mice agreed.

"Now you two better get going. You have a lot of presents to deliver!"

"Yes, sir!" the mice agreed, and ran towards the sleigh. They hopped inside - Mickey on the left and Minnie on the right - and Mickey took the reins. Suddenly the radio came to life.

"Control tower to Sa-" The elf groaned slightly and raised his eyes. "Control tower to Mickey and Minnie. Do you read, over?" Mickey picked up the CB.

"Roger. Loud and clear."

"There's a gentle snowfall and the wind is blowing north at five miles per hour. Everything is clear for take off. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" the mice responded.

"You're all clear. Began countdown."

"Hey, kids!" The mice glanced back at the sound of Santa calling their names. "You have to say the names of the reindeer! All of them! Then snap the reins!"

"Roger!" the mice called back. Mickey and Minnie looked at each other.

"You ready?" Mickey asked.

"You bet I am!" Minnie replied excitedly. "Are you ready?"

"You kow it!" Mickey replied just as excitedly.

"Together?" Minnie asked with a smile.

"Together," Mickey replied. Then the mice began reciting the timeless saying together.

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen! And Rudolph! To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall! Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!" Mickey snapped the reins and the reindeer began pulling the sleigh down the runway. They went faster and faster, and the sled began lifting up. The sleigh lifted off the ground and began flying through the air. "Wa-hoo!" the mice exclaimed together as they began flying.

"Be careful, you two! And Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho!" Santa laughed as he and Mrs. Claus waved at the mice.

"Merry Christmas!" Mickey and Minnie said as they waved back. "Ho ho ho!" Mickey and Minnie flew over the hill and out of sight, beginning together their Christmas Eve flight. Up in the air, as the young couple flew over the hills and valleys, Minnie snuggled against Mickey, feeling his warmth, as they gazed at the scenery before them. To Minnie, it was also quite romantic.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," the young, girl mouse said. "We're actually flying Santa's sleigh!"

"Neither can I," Mickey said. "And we get to deliver the presents! This is great!"

"Totally great!" She chuckled and snuggled against against him and he snuggled against her as they waited for the town to come into view, which didn't take long since they were in a magical sleigh being pulled by magical reindeer. As the mice flew through the clouds, the lights of the town came into view, and it was a beautiful sight. It was then that Mickey was struck with an idea. Turning to the smaller mouse cuddled against him, he smiled shyly.

"Hey, Minnie. I was thinking..." Minnie turned to him, smiling and genuinely curious about what he was thinking.

"Yes, Mickey?" Mickey trudged forward bashfully.

"How about we, uh... make a date out of this?" Minnie's big, brown eyes sparkled with excitement and joy as she smiled brightly, grabbing her lover in a big hug.

"Oh, Mickey! I'd love to! That's a wonderful idea!" She pulled back and, taking his ace into her hands, she proceeded to kiss him a few times on his face before pulling away. "It's a date," she smiled. Then her muzzle turned a light pink. "I was thinking the exact same thing," she admitted, smiling a little shyly.

"Really?" She nodded and chuckled.

"Great minds and hearts think alike."

"Heh. They sure do." They shared a smooch and then a smile, and got ready for their first delivery. "First house comin' up!" Mickey announced.

"Ready to go, Santa Mickey!" Minnie said cutely with a beaming smile. They landed on the rooftop with ease and the sleigh slid to a stop in the snow. Minnie got Santa's list and checked for the child's name, then she checked the PDA for information about the house. "Hmm. Looks like Julie's been a good girl this year." She held the device so that Mickey could see the screen.

"Okay. And what does Julie want for Christmas?" Minnie checked the screen, then giggled and gave Mickey a light smile.

"A Mickey doll." Mickey's brows raised as she held the gizmo so he could see the screen.

"Anything else?" She looked at the screen.

"Um... A doll house and... a tea set."

"Ha! No problem!" Mickey and Minnie hopped out of the sleigh and Minnie helped Mickey get out Santa's sac. Mickey hung it over his shoulder and they walked over to the chimney. Looking inside, they could see the fire was out in the fireplace. "The fire's out."

"Which means it'll be a breeze getting down."

"You don't have to go, ya know. You could stay up here if ya want," he told her.

"Are you kidding? And miss out on all the fun? Not a chance! Besides, you're Santa, and I'm your little helper," she smiled playfully. "We're in this together. I wanna help you and I'm gonna help you. We do this together." He met her smile.

"Okay. You ready?" She giggled and grinned.

"Do ya have to ask?" They took one another's hand, climbed atop the chimney and jumped inside.

"Wee!" the mice exclaimed as they slid down the chimney together. Landing inside the home, they looked around. Not a creature was stirring. They proceeded over to the Christmas tree decorated in the corner of the living room. Placing the bag on the floor, Mickey opened the bag and both mice looked inside. "Whoa..." they uttered. The bag was filled with presents, yet from the outside, the bag didn't look nothing like as big as it looked on the inside. Mickey pulled out a beautifully wrapped package and checked the tag.

"To: Julie. From: Santa." Mickey handed Minnie the present and she put it under the tree. He reached into the bag and pulled out another present and placed it under the tree. As Minnie reached into the sac for another gift, she pulled out a stuffed Mickey doll. She giggled as she examined it. It was a cute little doll, looked just like her beau.

"I have the exact same doll," she mused to herself, thinking of the same doll which she had setting on a shelf proudly displayed at home.

"What was that?" Mickey asked, turning around. The girl mouse held up the doll and snickered.

"I have the same one at home." Mickey chuckled and she placed the doll under the tree. Standing up, she smiled slyly as she slipped her arms around his neck. "The doll is cute, but I have the real deal. And you're a lot cuter, and much more huggable and kissable," she said with a cute, sweet smile.

"Heh, glad you think so," he said, placing his hands on her hips.

"I don't think, I know. 'Cause you're my favorite plushie," she smiled, leaning up to nuzzle his nose. Then she pecked his lips and pulled away. Mickey glanced up, then back down to her.

"You know, we aren't under any mistletoe." She smiled slyly.

"So what. I don't need to be under mistletoe to kiss you." She pecked his lips. "I can kiss my favorite mouse anytime." He chuckled.

"And _I _can kiss _my _favorite mouse anytime." They chuckled, then shared a smooch. Pulling away, they smiled, then finished up with the presents. The mice each got out the presents and placed them under the tree and filled the stockings hanging from the fireplace, and before long, they were done.

"Ahh... One down," Minnie said.

"How many more to go?" Minnie checked the PDA and held the screen up to Mickey, who gulped.

"...Wow... That's a big number..."

"We can do!" Minnie said cheerfully.

"Yeah! We can do it!" Mickey said positively. They smiled as they high-fived each other. Then they noticed the plate with two cookies and a glass of milk setting on a little table. "Aww..."

"That's so sweet." They stepped over to the plate and each picked up a cookie. They chuckled as they ate.

"Well, we wanted to eat some Christmas cookies."

"Yup. We did. Heh heh!"

"Think we'll have our fill of cookies after tonight?" The mice paused, then snickered.

"Naahh!" they shook their heads, laughing.

"I could never tire of Christmas cookies," Minnie said.

"Me neither," Mickey agreed. After eating the cookies, they each drunk half of the milk, then they stepped back over to the fireplace. Taking each other's hand, they laid a finger on the sides of their nose and giving a nod, up the chimney they rose. They flew out of the chimney and landed on the roof. Minnie giggled.

"That was fun! "

"It sure was." Then Mickey gestured to the sleigh. "Shall we move on to the next house, my Christmas angel?" he asked suavely.

"Yes, we shall, my Christmas cookie," Minnie smiled sweetly and a little playfully, giving him a peck on his cheek then climbing on board the sleigh with a giggle. Mickey climbed into the sleigh and took the reins. He snapped the reins and the reindeer, along with the sleigh, took off for the next house. Soon, Mickey and Minnie had done around two dozen houses, and were having a blast doing so. Landing on the roof of the next house, Minnie looked at the PDA.

"Okay, who's up next?" Mickey asked. Minnie was silent, her eyes fixated on the PDA screen. "Minnie?" The girl mouse looked up to him with saddened eyes, then held the PDA out for him to see. It was a letter to Santa written by a little boy and a little girl.

"Look."

"Dear Santa,

We don't want any presents this year. But could you please bring our mommy a new coat? And could you please bring our daddy a new pair of shoes? Our parents say we don't have a lot of money, but that we have each other. We just want our mom to have a new coat and our dad a new pair of shoes. Thank you!

Love you, Santa.

Tommy and Samantha."

Mickey swallowed the lump caught in his throat, trying to fight back the tears he felt welling up in his eyes. As Minnie lowered the PDa, he saw that tears were already in her eyes.

"Oh, Mickey... We've got to leave them something special," Minnie said, more pleading than a statement. She wiped her eyes

"You're right." Mickey wiped his eyes. "We've gotta leave them something' really special. They deserve it." Both mice began to smile with hope, knowing that they could make those kids, and their parents, happy on Christmas morning. "Come on. We have a special delivery to make," Mickey stated.

"Right!" Minnie nodded. They hopped out of the sleigh, grabbed the sac, and walked over to the chimney. Holding hands, they jumped down it and landed in the living room. Inside, the mice felt their hearts tighten as they saw the little Christmas tree in the center of the room. It was little, obviously all the family could afford, but was still cute and beautiful. A statement that nothing had to be big to be beautiful. Over the fireplace was two stockings, one for the boy and one for the girl.

"We've got to leave them something that will make them really happy on Christmas," Mickey stated.

"Yeah. We need to make sure those kids have a merry Christmas," Minnie agreed. They opened the bag and their eyes widened. They looked back up to one another with big smiles and nodded together. They reached into the bag and pulled out a new bicycle. After setting it by the tree, they opened up the sac and pulled out another bike. They set it by the tree and pulled out a new pair of shoes, followed by a new coat, and placed those with the bikes. Then they pulled out two new stockings and hung them on the fireplace. They filled them with candy, fruit, and a few little gifts. They also pulled out some new clothes for the kids out of the bag and placed them under the tree. Once they finished, they stepped back over to the chimney. "You think they'll have a good Christmas?" Minnie asked, turning to Mickey with hope in her eyes.

"I know they'll have a good Christmas," Mickey told her with a confidant smile, which made Minnie smile back.

"I hope so. They deserve it."

"Yes, they do, but I think we did good."

"Yeah, we did do good." Both mice smiled.

"Come on, we have lots more houses to visit."

"Right beside you, Santa Mouse," Minnie said with a playful smile, then giggled and pecked his cheek. They held hands and touched the sides of their noses and flew back up the chimney. They climbed aboard the sleigh and as they lifted off, they waved to the little house below.

"Have a merry Christmas!" they exclaimed together.

Mickey and Minnie finished delivering the presents in the town and moved on to the next. After just a few deliveries, the mice had grown accustomed to how to do everything, and they were having a blast doing it together. They moved from one house to the next, delivering presents to the good girls and boys. As Christmas Eve wore on, they finished town after town. As they flew over the Atlantic ocean, Mickey dropped the altitude and flew right above the ocean. He angled the sleigh to the right and dipped the right skids into the water. Minnie placed her hand in the water and laughed, having a ball as she watched the water move around her hand and the skids. Mickey moved his right hand around her waist, keeping her from tumbling into the water. As she sat up, she gave him a warm smile, kissed his cheek, and snuggled against him as both enjoyed the romantic view of the full moon shining, of the stars twinkling, and of all reflecting in the ocean, and they viewed it all snuggled up together in Santa's sleigh.

Mickey wanted this to be a special Christmas for Minnie, one that she'd never forget. Though, for Minnie, just being with Mickey, riding with him in Santa's sleigh and helping him deliver presents was making this a magical Christmas already. And the things Mickey did just made it all the more magical and special, and they made her heart flutter. In New York City, Mickey and Minnie circled around the flame on the Statue of Liberty. In Paris, they zoomed through the arch of the Arc de Triomphe, laughing as they did, then they zoomed through the arch on the Eiffel Tower and then circled around it.

Minnie gazed at the City of Lights, also known as the City of Romance, below as they flew slowly over it, the Eiffel Tower just off to the side, all lit up. It was a breathtaking view.

"Oh, Mickey, the view is amazing! It's so beautiful!" She turned to him, her big, dark brown eyes shinning. "This is so romantic!" she gushed happily, then kissed his cheek and snuggled against him, sighing happily and contently. "This is a wonderful Christmas. I'm so glad we're spending it together." Mickey smiled and hugged her closer to him.

"Me, too. It is a wonderful Christmas." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." She looked up into his eyes, smiling lovingly and her eyes shimmering with admiration.

"How could I not? We're together on Christmas Eve, flying all over the world in Santa's sleigh, seeing amazing sights. And we're seeing them all together. This wouldn't be even half as much fun without you here, too." He quirked a brow, a little stunned by her statement.

"What do you mean? You'd be seeing all of these awesome sights."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't mean anything to me without you being here to see it and share it with me. Us being together, seeing everything together, and working together, that's what's important to me. That's what matters to me. None of this would matter to me or be fun without you here with me. That's what makes this Christmas special to me." She raised a hand to his cheek, stroking it. Mickey's heart melted in his chest.

"Aw, gosh, Min..." He hugged her close to him and she happily snuggled into his embrace. "That's what matters to me, too." They pulled away slightly and she gazed up into his eyes as he spoke. "None of this would mean anything to me if you weren't here to see it, too. But having you here with me, that's what makes this special to me." Minnie's eyes shimmered, her heart twirling inside her chest..

"Oh, Mickey," she gushed as she embraced him tightly. "You're the best." He hugged her back.

"No, you are." She pulled back and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. After a few seconds, they pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"I love you, too, Min," Mickey smiled back. "Merry Christmas." They leaned close and nuzzled noses, then shared another smile. It was then that they remembered that no one was driving the sleigh. They looked at the reins which hung loosely over the front of the sleigh and both grabbed it at the same time. They looked at each other and began to laugh. As they snuggled up together, they continued forth on their Christmas Eve flight. They zigzagged around the pyramids in Egypt and zipped over the Sphinx, and they zoomed over the Golden Gate Bridge in San Fransisco. The young mice had a wonderful time.

At one house, while placing the gifts under the tree, Mickey glanced above a doorway and noticed some mistletoe hanging from it. He grinned, getting an idea, and poked Minnie's arm, getting her attention. She looked at him curiously and he pointed to the doorway, and she looked at what he was pointing at and she blushed as she smiled shyly. He took her hand and led her underneath it.

"Heh, mistletoe," he chuckled.

"Oh, Mickey..." she chuckled shyly, her muzzle having turned a cute shade of pink.

"How about a little smooch for the flight ahead?" he asked with his boyish grin.

"Hm, what'll ya give me in return?" she asked playfully, slipping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

"How about a kiss?" he suggested.

"Works for me!" she giggled, and leaned close to kiss him. They shared a loving kiss under the mistletoe, then pulled away and chuckled. At the next house, after placing the presents under the tree, Minnie spotted some more mistletoe hanging from a doorway and eagerly tugged on Mickey's arm with a playful smile, pointing to it. He noticed where she was pointing to and grinned as she lead him under it. "Look, Mickey. More mistletoe," she said cutely. "You know what that means." She snickered. "How about a little smooch for the flight ahead?"

"What will ya give me if I kiss you?" She slipped her arms around his neck, smiling.

"How about a Christmas kiss?"

"Sounds good to me," he replied, and both chuckled. She leaned up and kissed him and he kissed her back. Pulling away, they shared a smile and snickered.

The sleigh landed on the roof of the next house, skidding to a stop in the snow. Mickey surveyed the roof. It was angled. He placed his foot on the snow and felt it slide a bit.

"Better be careful, Min," he said getting out of the sled. "It's slipperyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Mickey!" Minnie gasped out in horror as Mickey slid down the roof. She tried to grab his hand but he slid down to fast for her to grab. Her first instinct was to lunge after him, but the reasonable side of her brain told her she would fall, too. Mickey slid off the roof and landed, thankfully, in a big snowbank below.

"Ooff!" Some snow fell of the roof and landed on top of him.

"Hang on, Mickey! I'm coming!" Minnie quickly grabbed the grapples from the glove box, attached one to her belt, then anchored the hook to the sled. She then began to rappel down the roof as fast as she could. She rappelled down the roof and down to the ground below. As soon as she touched the ground, she fell to her knees in the snow and began digging her heartthrob out of the snow. "Mickey!" she gasped with relief when she saw him. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly, cradling him in her arms.

"I'm okay, Minnie. That last step's a doozie," he said, chuckling a little.

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie breathed with relief, thanful he was okay. "Thank goodness you're okay. You scared me to death." Mickey sat up, chuckling.

"Kinda freaked me out, too."

"I'm just so glad you're okay," she said, hugging him.

"Aw, don't worry, kid. It'll take more than that to keep Santa Mouse down," he soothed lightly, hugging her back. She pulled back and met his eyes.

"It better," she said lightly, smiling. She leaned up and kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Thanks for comin' to my rescue," he smiled warmly, standing up and taking her hands, pulling her up with him. She helped him dust off his suit, then she dusted the snow off her knees.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she smiled lovingly up into his eyes, which were turning her legs into jelly and the rest of her into mush, just like they always do. "You know I'm always gonna be there for you. Always." She leaned up and nuzzled her nose to his, taking his hands as she gave them a loving squeeze.

"And I'm always gonna be there for you," he said. They pulled away and shared a smile. Then Mickey wrapped one arm around Minnie's waist, hugging her little body against his. "Now how's about you show me how to get back on the roof?" She giggled.

"Well, you just attach this to your belt, hold on and press this button." She pointed to the button on her belt. She then noticed the devious glint in his eyes.

"This button?" He began tickling her belly button through her red, velvet dress.

"Hee hee hee! Mickey! Ha ha ha! Not that button! Heh heh heh!" she laughed with joy as he tickled her, squirming a little in his arms. Then he stopped and both chuckled. Mickey got the other rappel and attached it to his belt. Then he wrapped one arm around the little girl's waist.

"Better hang on tight." He flashed her a heroic smile, making her heart flutter and she couldn't help but swoon. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You got it." Mickey pressed the button on his belt and he and Minnie lifted off the ground, the rope making a whizzing sound as the mice zoomed up to the roof. Once on the roof, Mickey still held Minnie in his loving grasp.

"You ready to deliver the present, little elf?" he asked, playfully, kissing her cheek.

"You bet," she giggled, "cutie," she added playfully, giving him a peck on his cheek. They chuckled, then pulled away and grabbed the bag and stepped over to the chimney. Holding hands, they jumped in.

Luckily, things went smoothly for the next few dozen houses. They placed gifts under the tree, filled stockings, and shared a few smooches under mistletoe. And they shared some Christmas cookies and milk as well.

"Okay, who's next?" Minnie asked, giving the reins a gentle whip. The mice had switched drivers from time to time. Mickey would pilot the sleigh for several houses then he would hand Minnie the reins and she would pilot the sleigh. Now, she was the pilot and Mickey was the co-pilot. Mickey checked Santa's list.

"Uh... Jessica's house."

"And what would she like for Christmas?" Mickey checked the PDA.

"A new pair of roller skates, a baseball bat and... a new video game."

"Can do," Minnie nodded. "Jessica's house, coming right up!" The mice braced themselves and landed on the roof. They got out, got the sac, and took one another's hand as they jumped down the chimney. Landing in the living room, they saw the beautifully decorated tree, and the cute, beautiful stockings hanging from the fireplace. They each enjoyed a Christmas cookie together, chuckling as they did, and they shared the milk. Afterward, they set the bag down by the fireplace and started filling the stockings. Then, they began placing the gifts under the tree.

"There. That's the last of 'em," Mickey said, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Yep. All done," Minnie said, standing and placing her hands on her hips. "Now on to the next house."

"Right." Suddenly, the mice' ears perked and twitched as they heard someone approaching the living room.

"Santa?" they heard a little girl say. The mice gasped and looked at one another.

"Uh-oh!"

"Santa?" they heard the little girl say, closer this time.

"Hide!" the mice said to one another. Minnie quickly dashed behind a nearby recliner as Mickey looked around frantically for a place to hide.

"Mickey!" Minnie whispered and motioned for him to come behind the chair with her. The mice heard the footsteps of the little girl and Mickey quickly tossed the sac behind the tree and fell onto the floor at the bottom of the tree. Minnie looked panicked and noticed the little girl walk into the room. The little mouse quickly ducked down behind the chair, making sure her ears weren't peeking over the top of it. Jessica walked into the room, still sleepy-eyed and looked around, then she spotted Mickey lying on the floor.

"Wow! Ooh! What a cute Christmas Mickey doll!" she exclaimed happily.

"Uh-oh!" Minnie thought.

"Yipes!" Mickey thought. The little girl sprinted over and looked Mickey over, who just laid there acting like a stuffed toy.

"Oh, wow, this is cute!" she said, looking at him. "Wonder if he talks." Jessica poked Mickey's stomach and Mickey managed to suppress a grunt.

"Hiya, pal!" Mickey said, acting like a toy. Jessica laughed excitedly. She then pulled Mickey's tail. "Gosh, I sure do love ya, pal," Mickey said. The little girl squealed excitedly.

"Oh, I just love him! And his mouth even moves when he talks! Thanks, Santa!" The girl picked Mickey up a little and hugged him tight. Mickey, however, was having some difficulty breathing.

"Too tight...! Crushing... all major... organs... Help...!" he thought. Jessica let him go, grabbed his tail, and began pulling him through the living room. Minnie started peeking over the back of the chair and saw Mickey being dragged by his tail through the room.

"Oh, no!" Minnie thought. "She thinks Mickey's a doll. I've got to help him." Mickey had his left forearm raised and his head propped up with his hand as he tapped the floor quietly with his right fingers, and he was looking a little disgruntled as he was being dragged. Minnie couldn't help but snicker; he looked comical. Mickey mouthed "Help" as he was pulled around the doorway and down the hall. "I've gotta help Mickey," Minnie said quietly to herself. She stood up and began thinking. "But how?" She thought for a moment, then glanced over at Santa's bag hidden behind the tree and her eyes lit up with hope. She dashed over to it. "Come on, please let there be something in here I can use," she said as she opened it up. Glancing inside, she gasped softly. "Oooh... This'll work just fine," she said, a grin forming in her lips.

Inside the girl's bedroom, Jessica had climbed back into her bed and was snuggling against Mickey, who was now frantically thinking of a way to get out of the prediciment he was in. Jessica was fast asleep, but Mickey couldn't exactly sneak out, for she had one arm around him, thus he couldn't move without waking her. Suddenly he caught Minnie standing in the doorway, leaning against it, her arms crossed, and a smirk on her lips.

"Aw, that's cute," Minnie whispered with devious smile. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it's cute, now help me!" he whispered. Minnie snickered and picked up Santa's bag which was at her feet and trotted over to the bed. She reached into the bag and pulled out a stuffed Mickey doll, same size as Mickey and dressed in the same Santa suit.

"Ta-da!," Minnie grinned. She stepped over to the bed and, as gently and easily as she could, she lifted up the little girl's arm just enough for Mickey to slide out from under it. As he did, Minnie quickly slipped the doll back in his place. The little girl hugged the doll tighter but stayed sound asleep. Mickey and Minnie couldn't help but smile.

"Aw," they uttered together.

"Wait a second," Mickey said, getting Minnie's attention as she looked at him. She watched him reach into the bag and pull out a stuffed Minnie doll, same height as Minnie and dressed in the same dress. "Can't have one without the other," Mickey grinned, making Minnie's heart flutter as she smiled.

"Nope. You can't," she said. Mickey placed the Minnie doll on the other side of the little girl and the little girl hugged both of the mouse dolls tightly.

"Aw," the mice uttered together.

"Now that's better," Mickey smiled.

"Totally," Minnie smiled.

"Merry Christmas," the mice whispered together to the little girl. Both chuckled, then picked up Santa's bag and tiptoed out of the room and back down the hall. They made it back into the living room, took each other's hand as they stood in the fireplace, then they touched their fingers to the sides of their noses and flew back up the chimney and landed on the roof.

"Thanks for helping me outta that jam," Mickey said, setting the bag down and turning to his companion as he placed his hands on her hips. The young mouse giggled, circling her arms around her true love's neck.

"You're welcome, sugar-plum." She leaned up and pecked his lips. "You know I'd never leave you behind."

"I don't know how I would've gotten out of that mess if you hadn't thought of the solution. I've said it before and I'll say it again: You've always got the answers." Minnie smiled, her heart fluttering.

"Oh, Mickey. Not always. You always have the answers, too. Don't count yourself out."

"Not this time I didn't," he said. "I was really stuck."

"Well, now you're unstuck." Minnie giggled. "I think it's cute that that girl thought you were a doll. You really are a doll," she said. "That little girl can keep her stuffed toy, but I've got the real thing. I'd much rather have the real you over a toy any day. You're _my _plushie. You're my favorite plushie," she smiled cutely and sweetly.

"Aw, gosh... Thanks, kiddo," Mickey smiled. "You're my favorite little plushie, too," he said, moving his arms around her back and pulling her petite body against his, making her chuckle.

"Aw, Mickey..." she cooed. "Thank you." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, and she couldn't help but moan as he kissed her back. The cold snow and the cold air around them didn't bother them, for their warm embrace and warm kiss made them feel toasty warm. After a about five seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled away, meeting each other's eyes.

"Come on. We only have a few more house to go."

"Coming, Santa Mickey!" They chuckled as they tossed the bag in the back of the sleigh, climbed aboard, and took off for the next house. As they flew through the air, Minnie snuggled against Mickey. She giggled and gently poked his stomach. He chuckled.

"Hiya, pal!" he said. She chuckled, then gave his tail a gentle tug. "Gosh, I sure do love ya, pal," Mickey said, pulling her close. She smiled lovingly up at him and laid her tail in his lap.

"Tug on it," she instructed warmly. "Go on, give it a tug." He tugged on it gently.

"I sure do love you, too, pal," Minnie smiled, nuzzling Mickey affectionately. They shared a smile and a soft chuckle, then they shared a smooch and continued on their way. It wasn't long before the mice had finished their Christmas delivery. As they climbed into the sleigh at the last house, they took off and began whizzing through the Christmas morning sky.

"Merry Christmas to all!" they exclaimed in unison as they flew out of sight. "And to all a good night! Ho ho ho!" The mice were soon flying back to the North Pole.

"Well, that's every house," Mickey said. "We delivered all the presents."

"Mmm, not every present," Minnie stated with a cute little smile. She pulled out the PDA. "There's still _our _presents."

"Right. Well..." Mickey thought with a sly grin. "What did you want for Christmas?"

"Not much. Just one thing."

"Oh, come on. What didja wish for?" Minnie gave him a smile.

"It's something very special and dear to me." Mickey grinned, and his eyes suddenly lit up with an idea.

"Hang on, let's do this right." He looked out at the reindeer. "Hey, boys!" The reindeer all looked back at him. "Can ya put 'er in autopilot for a bit?" The reindeer all nodded and faced back forward. Then Mickey turned to Minnie with a playful smile as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap. "Heh heh, c'mere an' tell me whatcha want fer Christmas."

"Hee hee hee! Oh, Mickey," Minnie giggled as he pulled her onto his lap. She happily sat in his lap, her smile glued to her face. It was amazing how many times a day she fell in love with him all over again. She already lost count of the times she did just since they left the North Pole.

"All right, little lady, tell Santa what you want for Christmas. I'm magical, you know," he said, raising and lowering his brows, making Minnie chuckle.

"Well, Santa Mickey," Minnie said cutely and sweetly, "what I want for Christmas is something very special and important to me. And I want it more than anything else in the world." He brought his left hand up to his chin.

"Okay... Is it a doll?" She shook her head.

"Nope."

"A new game?"

"Uh-uh."

"Sewing supplies?" he grinned. She laughed.

"Get real!"

"A new dress?" She chuckled.

"Wrong again." She smiled. "It's very important to me and no one but you can give it to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "All I want for Christmas is you," she finished, smiling lovingly into his eyes. "You're all I want for Christmas, Mickey. All I want is for you to be happy and healthy, and for us to always be together. That's what I want more than anything else in the whole world."

"Aw, gee, Minnie..." Mickey murmured, his cheeks flushing. They leaned close and shared a loving kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled away and smiled. "Best of all, I don't need batteries," he chuckled.

"Oh, Mickey, ha ha!" Minnie laughed. "How about you? What do you want for Christmas? What can little Santa Minnie get you?" she asked cutely and playfully.

"I'm already holding my gift," he said with a warm smile. Her heart melted at his words. "All I want for Christmas is you, Minnie. All I want is for you to be happy and healthy, and for us to be together. That's all I want."

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie purred, her heart fluttering and her cheeks flushing. "That's so sweet." She closed the distance between them and grazed her lips over his. "I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie said when they pulled apart.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey said. They shared a smile, gazing into each other's deep, brown eyes.

"I've already got my present. _You're _my present. You're the best present I could ever have."

"So are you." She snickered.

"I don't require batteries either." Both laughed, then smiled at one another and touched noses. Minnie scooted off of Mickey's lap and cuddled against him. Mickey took the reins and they flew onward toward the North Pole. It wasn't long before they saw the lights of Christmas Village over the horizon; after all, they were in Santa's sleigh. As they approached, Mickey picked up the CB.

"Control tower? Come in control tower, over."

"Control tower to big red, what's your twenty?" an elf said over the radio.

"We finished our run. We're headin' home."

"Roger that. Conditions are clear, you're clear to land. Just bring 'er in nice and easy."

"Roger that." Mickey held onto the mic. "Better hang on, Minnie," he cautioned.

"Roger," Minnie said, clining tighter to him and bracing herself. As they cleared the mountain, they saw the village below. Mickey got back on the radio.

"We see the village. We're coming in now."

"Copy that," the elf spoke back. "Do you see the runway?" Mickey and Minnie looked on ahead and saw the flashing lights on the sides of the runway.

"Roger, I see it."

"You're looking good. Now just hold it steady and began lowering your altitude." Mickey put down the mic and took hold of the reins. The sleigh began its slow decent toward the runway, the mice bracing for the landing. "Now just keep your speed low and hold it steady," the elf instructed.

The mice eased down closer to the runway, seeing the crowd of elves and even Santa and Mrs. Claus waiting to greet the mice. Mickey eased the sleigh in toward the runway and landed it, the skids skidding against the ground as the sleigh touched down. The reindeer began slowing down and the sleigh came to a complete stop. Everyone began cheering for the mice.

"We did it!" the mice exclaimed happily as they jumped out of the sleigh and embraced one another, Mickey picking Minnie up and twirling her around.

"Congratulations!" Santa said as he hobbled over to the mice, being escorted by Mrs. Claus.

"You kids did great!" Mrs. Claus threw in.

"You saved Christmas!" both said.

"Thank you both," Santa thanked the mouse couple.

"You're welcome, Santa!" Mickey and Minnie replied in unison.

"You kids delivered all the presents and saved Christmas. You did splendidly!" Mrs. Claus congratulated.

"Aw, it was nothin'," Mickey said.

"No biggie," Minnie said. "It was a lot of fun!"

"It sure was!" Mickey agreed.

"Well, how about one more ride in Santa's sleigh?" Santa suggested with a playful grin.

"Yeah!" the mice agreed.

"Ho ho ho! Then hop in you two! We'll give you a ride home. Ho ho!" Santa and Mrs. Claus climbed into the sleigh and Mickey and Minnie hoped in the back. Santa snapped the reins and the reindeer began pulling the sleigh. They turned around and began flying down the runway. The mice laughed as they lifted off the ground and began flying through the early Christmas morning sky, and Mickey, Minnie, Santa and Mrs. Claus all sang Here Comes Santa Claus as they flew away.

It wasn't long before the mice saw the familiar sight of Mickey Park below them. Santa flew through the arch at the entrance to Mickey Park, and soon, they were back at the clubhouse. Santa landed the sleigh on the roof of the clubhouse and all four got out, the mice toting their other pair of clothes with them. Santa and Mrs. Claus went down the up-slide first and slid into the clubhouse. Mickey sat down on the slide and Minnie sat right behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist before they slid down the slide into the clubhouse, laughing as they did so.

"You know, Mickey, Minnie, you haven't delivered all the prestns just yet?" Santa said, standing up.

"Huh?" Mickey and Minnie asked in confusion, glancing at one another, then back to Santa. Santa grinned and set his bag down on the floor.

"Would you like to do the honers of setting your friend's gifts under the tree?"

"Yeah!" Mickey and Minnie exclaimed excitedly. One by one, they got out the gifts for their friends and placed them under the tree, all four singing We Wish You a Merry Christmas as they did. Soon, all of the presents were under the tree.

"Thank you both again for all your hard work. You did a fine job," Santa said.

"Indeed you did. You saved Santa the trouble and really helped him out. Thank you both."

"Aw, you're welcome," Minnie replied.

"It was no problem," Mickey responded.

"We were happy to help!" the mice said in unison.

"Well, thank you both. And for your effort, I have a special gift for each of you." Santa reached into his bag and pulled out two gifts, then handed them to the mice respectively. "Both of you were on my Nice List." He gave a wink.

"Thanks, Santa!" the mice replied.

"Ho ho, you're welcome. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" the mice said together.

"Oh, and one more thing." Santa waved his hand over the mice and their outfits began glowing, then faded again. "Now you you won't have to worry about flying anytime you touch the side of your nose, ho ho ho!" Santa laughed, and the mice laughed as well. Santa and Mrs. Claus walked over to the up-slide and sat on it. "Merry Christmas!" Mr. and Mrs. Claus said in unison.

"Merry Christmas!" Mickey and Minnie said in unison as they waved. Santa and Mrs. Claus rose up the slide and the mice heard the sleighbells jingling as they flew away. The mice ran to the window and waved as they watched the sleigh dissapear in the distance.

"Heh! I don't think we'll ever forget this Christmas," Mickey said.

"I know I won't!" Minnie said with a giggle. Mickey then held his present up to his ear and gave it a shake.

"Whaddaya think he got us?" Minnie held her present up to her ear and did the same.

"I dunno. But I'm just as curious as you." They looked at their presents, then to each other with a grin. "Well... It _is _Christmas."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet I am."

"Open 'em on three?"

"Open 'em on three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" both said at the same time and lifted the lids on their gifts. Both chuckled at the contents. They reached in and each pulled out mistletoe, and both snickered.

"Guess Santa knew what I wanted," Minnie mused with a laugh.

"Me, too," Mickey laughed.

"Well..." Minnie said with a sly smile. "This is only part of the present I wanted." She batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"Heh, same here," Mickey grinned. He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her little body to his. "Merry Christmas, angel." He then pressed his lips to hers, making her squeak with delight, then moan as his kiss made her head spin and her go limp in his arms from the power and taste of his kiss. One leg rose behind her and her tail twitched and curled into a heart, and with what of her brain that wasn't fuzzy and still functioning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. After several seconds, Mickey pulled away, nipping at her bottom lip, making her moan, and pulled away to see the love-struck, dazed and goofy expression on her sweet face.

"Whoa... Now _that's _a Christmas kiss..." she slurred in a dreamy tone, her body feeling light as a feather in his arms.

"Was that the other part of the present you wanted?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded with a dreamy smile. "That was most definitely the other half of the present I wanted. And I loved it." She chuckled. He held her in his arms as they gazed into each other's eyes. It took the several seconds they did for her brain to reboot itself, and when it did, she giggled as she smiled slyly. "Now to give you the other half of your present. Merry Christmas, sweetheart." She then leaned up and pressed her lips to his as she hugged him close to her, making his head spin and him go numb from her sweet, passionate and loving kiss. He hugged her back as his tail went limp behind him and his brain stopped operating. After several seconds, she broke the kiss and pulled away and nipped at his bottom lip as she pulled away, giggling at the goofy expression he now wore.

"Golly... What a Christmas kiss..." he slurred.

"Was that the other half of the present you wanted?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, it certainly was," he replied. They shared a chuckled as they held one another close. "Thanks for helping me deliver the presents, Minnie, I really appreciate it," Mickey said with a tender smile.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I wanted to help you. And it was a lot of fun," Minnie said with a warm smile. "Thank you for helping me, too."

"You're welcome. I love you," he smiled softly.

"I love you more," she smiled warmly. They leaned close and nuzzled noses. "Merry Christmas, Mickey," Minnie smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Minnie," Mickey smiled back. They shared a kiss, then hugged one another.

It had been a wonderful, and memorise Christmas morning for Mickey and Minnie. The young lovers had flew Santa's sleigh all over the world, delivered presents to everyone all over the world, and they'd had a blast doing so together. It truly would be a Christmas memory both would cherish, and a Christmas neither would ever forget. And as they held one another, they knew they didn't need expensive things or worldly things to make their Christmas special. For them, having each other was the only Christmas gift they needed. It was all they wanted and all they needed. And what could be more special at Christmastime than spending it with someone you love? For Mickey and Minnie, there was nothing more special than that. It truly was a Merry Christmas.

THE END

* * *

Squad Unit 19: The night that I was eating dinner, that idea about the little girl believing Mickey was a doll and Minnie rescuing him was the idea that popped into my mind. I found the concept cute and I began to build onto it. Before long, I had this.


End file.
